Around your arms, I'm in home
by quinnlena
Summary: Read the life summary in it. EVERYBODY HUMAN. Quinnlena ff.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's summary until today:**

**Quinn Fabray is 17 years old and attends to William McKinley High school and she actively participates in the glee club. She used to be the president of the school's celibacy club but she quit it. She is also captain of the Cheerios, ruling it along her best friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. About her romance's life, she is dating Finn Hudson just because he is the quarterback of the football team and to keep her popularity at the top of the school, but she feels attracted to Noah Puckerman, her boyfriend's best friend.**

**Elena Gilbert has recently moved from Mystic Falls, Virginia to Lima, Ohio because her parents die in a car accident a month ago. Along with her brother, Jeremy, she is now living with her aunt Jenna. Lena writes in her diary everyday she can and really enjoys it. As she is the new in town, she doesn't have any friends, but is just matter of time to make it change. Just a couple of weeks ago, she met Stefan Salvatore, also a new student and he really seems into her; he just want to go out with her sometime and he is trying his best.**

* * *

><p>Senior year is right in front of William McKinley's students. What is supposed to be the greatest year of their life has just started: couples making out in the hallways, nerds being slushed, football players abusing of students and those typical bitches whose rule the school. Normal issues are normal here: like self-stem problems, being afraid of whom you really are or self-acceptance. However, nobody takes the time to fix it, to fix anyone. It's your own survivor here, and if you cannot do it, you will die in life.<p>

The first day of school was officially started when Elena step out of her car and was right in front of the "famous" school. She had no clue about what she was going to do the first day. She did not know anybody; she was just the new girl in town in dead parents, although nobody knew this last thing and she expected nobody will. Elena did not want to be the poor girl who lost her parents. She just wanted to be her and trying to enjoy the last year of being a teenager, although that pain was torturing her more than anything could.

Elena took a bunch of new books, hugging them like they were her newest friends, but she was really intimidated. She felt so awkward; that she felt the need to look at the floor to avoid every look she was being given. Some laughs made her raised her eyes with curiosity; the cheerleader squad and the football team under a tree, everyone in pairs. They seemed to have real fun and just for a second; she remembered what was being a cheerleader; she loved it. Elena kept her eyes on them while she was still walking.

Suddenly, she forgot that she was on a school, therefore, people everywhere. She crashed with a girl and they both fell to the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Elena said, trying to search her face hiding with her hair. "I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry!" She apologized again, blushing because everyone was staring at them and laughing.

The unknown girl stood up and cleaned her clothes with her hand. Elena looked at her surprised. Dark hair, dark skin; she was exactly as her old friend, Bonnie! "You have nothing to worry about. It was my fault too." She said kindly. "You're new, aren't you?"

Elena couldn't say a word. The similarity between she and Bonnie was scaring. The only different thing was that her hair was shorter than Bonnie's, and her eyes were almost grey. Elena opened her mouth to answer her but instead, she just said: "I'm sorry. You look just like a friend I had on my old town. Who are you?" She needed some answers. It was too much for her to accept.

The girl just smiled at her and nodded. "You must be Elena."

"You know who I am?" Elena raised her both eyebrows.

"Of course I do. I'm Abigail… Bennett. I'm Bonnie's first cousin."

Why she did not think about that option? It was almost common sense to think about it, but she didn't. Nevertheless, Bonnie never told her that she had a cousin. For Elena, she was always with her grandmother, nobody else.

"Don't worry, we didn't know it either. Bonnie told me about you and how you could react when you saw that we both look like twins or something." Abigail laughed softly and nodded again. "That's how I knew it was you."

Elena smiled at her, and a nostalgic memory came to her mind. She was already missing Bonnie and Caroline, but she just expected she could start all over in here.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking down through the halls, showing everyone that the queen was already arrived. She loved the way they look at her; it made her feel so powerful and capable of anything. They were afraid of her. As every year she had the captain title, she and the cheerios went to the old and huge tree near at the entrance of the school. Why? She wanted to every new guy and girl to know who rule the school, and it was obviously her squad and her boyfriend's team. She was making out with Finn, while Santana was with Puck and Brittany, well, just being there and dancing upon a table in there to all the other guys. However, Quinn couldn't do her thing while right next to her was Puck, the guy who she really wanted, but she couldn't have because of her reputation.<p>

"Stop." Quinn whispered against Finn's lips. "The professors could see us, and I don't want to make an incorrect impression on my first day." She continued, with a fake smile but truly believable. "Uh, okay" Finn said a little confused as she kissed his cheek. Then, she went straight to Santana and forced them to separate. "What's going on with you?" Santana asked, heightened her voice. Puck looked at Quinn and then Santana, and saying nothing; he just disappeared.

"Nothing's going on, Santana. We need to prepare the try outs." She remembered her. "It's this week and we can't lose too much time if we are going to win."

Santana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She knew she was right, but she wasn't going to say something about it. A winner smile appeared in Quinn's lips and the girls sat in the table where Brittany was dancing before.

"This is our last year, girls. We need to win." Santana said, a little worried.

"We are going to win, S." Quinn replied.

"Maybe if I show my boobs, we get more points" Brittany gave her idea. Santana shook her head.

"If we're going to kick their asses, it has to be cheerleading. However, that's an awesome idea so, that would be our emergency kit." Santana said smiley.

"Okay girls, we have to be strict this time. We can't have fat girls or ugly girls or whatever can cost us points. You got it?"

Brittany and Santana nodded and after it, they hugged as always did.

Just seconds later, Quinn sighed and raised her eyes to look at the girl who has fallen in the middle of the entrance. She couldn't do anything but laughing at Abigail, that annoying girl who had always tried to join the cheerios but Quinn didn't let her in, even though her skills were pretty good. Yet, there was this girl who she hadn't seen, in which she assumed she was new. She had brunette and long hair and she was thin. Quinn looked at her a while, and then she realized it was too much. She shook her head and turned around to Puck, who was behind her.

"Now you're into girls?" He whispered in her ear. Quinn rolled her eyes and slowly turned around.

"You wouldn't have a chance either." She smiled sarcastically with her chin up.

"You know you want me, Quinn. But you won't accept it."

"No, I don't want you, never will. So just cut it off." She sounded determined but also nervous, and Puck noticed it.

She left the place and left everyone behind as she walked to the school. The bell has just rang.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary:<em>

_Today was my first day of my brand new school. Being the new girl isn't easy. Everyone thinks you're like some kind of girl while you're not. I met Abigail today too. She is Bonnie's cousin whom I never heard of, but I don't mind; she didn't know it either. I think she's my best friend along with Stefan. It's a sad thing that he doesn't go to my same school, maybe that way things wouldn't be so difficult._

_Furthermore, today I saw a group of girls with a cheerleader uniform. I remember when I used to be one of them, before my parents die. I quit it because it was the only thing that gave me joy and happiness, and keep doing it without them, doesn't seem too fair for me._

_Jenna's doing her best and I know it, but Jeremy's being a first class asshole with her. He's still in pain, and he doesn't care about anything or anyone. I'm in pain too, and it is more heartbreaking every day._

_I miss my parents. But I have to be strong; I'll keep smiling with an "I'm okay" smile. It always works._


	2. Chapter 2

The firsts days of school seemed to pass very fast for Elena, who couldn't get another friend beside Stefan and Abigail yet, although it was not like she was looking for more friends or anything like that. She thought that, some way, she could be typical kind of new girl who earns all the attention with just say "Hi". This was not the case and she wasn't mad neither. A sigh escape from her mouth without permission, getting off her car and walking to the school. In the middle of the way, she noticed that a lot of girls were warming for something. Every single one of them were wearing sports clothes and ponytails.  
>Elena couldn't understand what was exactly happened until Abigail came around.<p>"Hi, Elena!" Abigail greeted smiley. In response, she just smiled back. "What's going on there?" Elena said as she pointed the football field, where all the girls were going to. Abigail took a deep breathe and smile weakly. "Cheerio thing" She said and took Elena's arm, guiding her to field. Elena was a little confused but also curious. She remembered what she had seen the first day and how they were having fun and how much did she wanted to be a cheerleader again.<p>

Once in the field, they both stayed there watching all the cheerios went to the middle of the place. Suddenly, the music started to play and a performance was being done. All the cheerleaders were dancing. Say that "Hey Mickey" is not something usual, would be a lie. Elena also danced that song when she was in her other school, but looking at them this time, was completly different. As they were also singing, their moves were sensual, cocky and that kind of stuff, led by an attractive blonde girl.

Elena enjoyed the show, it was really staggering but she started to feel uncomfortable. She had too many mixed feelings about it. But instead of wasting her time, she looked at her friend with curiosity.

"Will you try it this year?" She asked softly, returning her eyes to the field. Abigail kept silence for a while, and then she answer. "Probably not" Said with clearly sadness. "I've been thinking about it, and I don't know why I would try it. Even though I make it perfect, they won't let me join".

Elena frowned as she was just standing there next to Abigail and a bunch of other girls who wanted to watch them in the front line. When they finished the performance, everyone clapped, including these two girls. But then, both of they were being pushed for the crow of excited girls to the middle of the field, leaving them without anything to do but walk.  
>Elena, still confused with everything, heard someone whistle. The quiteness drown the place and Quinn, Brittany and Santana strided in front of the girl's line.<p>

"I guess all of you want to be part of the cheerio's squad. My squad" Said Quinn, with her hands behind her back. "But maybe none of you will enter... We're going to be hard to please, I hope you know it" A little smile appeared in her lips, stoping her steps and leaving her hands in her hips.

Then, Santana took the word.

"Okay, girls. Is time to stop being to nice and cute, and all that kind of things, because here, is not gonna work. I don't care if you're rich, if you're poor or whatever. If you're ugly or fat, you are not gonna make it. Sorry but not sorry" She shrugged and looked at the girls while she was walking. "First stage" She pointed some random girl. "You're the ugliest girl here. Why are you even here? Get out" And that was how she started to remove girls. Brittany just nodded and Quinn was looking at the girls, when her eyes stopped in Elena's.

She looked at her with a serious look, and then, she realized she was with Abigail. Quinn just laugh quietly and Brittany pointed at Elena's friend. "She's here again, S".

"Look who's here again. It wasn't enough humilliation the last year? Or the last before that? Are you really that pathethic, skinny legs?"

"I'm not here for that. But, you know what? I'm so much better than you... than all you and that makes you scared." Her eyes looked challenging, and Santana's eyes were just getting worse.

"Scared? Are you freaking kidding me? Let me show how scared of you I am" Before Elena could even realized, Abigail was so closed to the Latin girl that you could say that in anytime they could just hit each other. The only thing that kept them in their places, was Brittany on Santana's side and Elena on Abigail's side.

"Abbie, stop. You will not earn nothing acting like this" Elena yelled at her, trying to calm her down.

"Get off of me, Britt! She has to know that you just don't mess with me. I'm on all the Lima Heights!"

In this hole mess, the cheerio's captain appeared, walking with her hands in her hips. "Everyone shut up!" And there was quiet. "There will be never a spot for you here" Quinn said to Abigail as she said goodbye moving her fingers.

Elena looked at Quinn a while. Why was she like that? Is not she a captain? "Let's go, Abigail. This is not worth it" She took Abigail's arm and tried to get out of there as soon as possible. Quinn saw how she was walking away. "Who the hell is she anyway?" The blonde girl asked to everyone. Nobody answer but Santana. "I don't even know and I don't care. But she's on my list too".

Once out of the field, Elena looked behind, above her shoulder, just staring. "Elena, be careful!" She did not get it until she crashed with a body who was standing in front of her.

"Stefan..." She said softly, after she could look at him. "Hi, Elena..." And they both smiled to each other. 


End file.
